Forum:I don't see the arrow
OK, sounds like a deal. But I REALLY didn't see the arrow. I also have 2 shadow Onix. If you have any regular or shiny Hitmonlee's I kinda want one too. And a regular Omanyte. What do you want for the shiny Ditto or Doduo? ----Jacob OOOOOOOH..... you mean THAT arrow. What do you want for the shiny Venusaur, Charizard, Snorlax, Lapras, Squirtle, Caterpie, Weedle, Rattatta, Fearow, Nidoran's, Eevee, and all shiny fire/ice/electric types? Also I just got a shadow Ponyta, if you want it. ----Jacob ----Ok, haha. You go to where Add Topic is and then you press on the arrow next to it. It will say Edit and History. Click on Edit, and then just edit this forum that we are on now. Also, for the trades, I'm not really to fond of Hacked Pokemon. I am willing to trade you a regular Hitmonlee for free if you need some help. But unless they are Shiny, Shadow, Snorlax, or Lapras, I don't except hacked pokemon. Although, I am interested in your Shadow Ponyta and I would trade you Shiny Caterpie, Weedle, Rattatta, Fearow, or Ditto for it. Just pick whichever one you want most. But just tell me if you have any Shinnies or Shadows and I would be willing to trade you for them. -Champowsies Well I'm NOT trading my Snorlax, so clear that thought out of your head. Howsabout my shadow Ponyta for your shiny Cloyster? Y U DENY MY REQUEST 4 UR OMANYTE???? If you have any regular Omanytes then I'll give a lvl 100 Mewtwo for it. ----Jacob ---Ok, go ahead and make the trade. And I denied your request because it was Hacked Version. So do you want the regular Hitmonlee? I'll put it out for trade and just offer a like a Rattata for it. Finally, I ----Wait, what trade? And yes, I would love a Hitmonlee. BTW, what level are you on? I could give you some help. I guess you don't want the shadows.... ----Jacob ---Shadow Ponyta for Shiny Cloyster. And Shadows? Do you have more? And I beat the game. -Champowsies If you beat the game, why did you want a mew than? And no those are the only shadows I have, but I think I'll get one today. I do have 2 shadow Blastiose and 2 shadow Onix, but that's it. ----Jacob ---Well I wanted a Lv.100 Unhacked Mew because they are good for training pokemon. But I put Hitmonlee out for trade so go ahead and request that. Do the Shiny Cloyster and Shadow Ponyta trade while you're at it. Shadow Blastoise and Shadow Onix are both achievement pokemon which means that I could get them both at any time. If you have any Shinnies or Shadows that aren't achievement pokemon, I would be happy to make a trade with you. Just tell me if there' another trade that you want to make. -Champowsies Your not gonna like this, but my ENTIRE FUCKING ACCOUT GOT DELETED! I don't know how, or when, or why, but it was deleted. Sorry..... ----Jacob ---Nah dude it's cool. If you want I'll give you something to help you get started again. You mentioned that you really valued your Snorlax, I could give you one of those if you wanted. -Champowsies ----Are you kidding me?!?!!?! A free Snorlax?!?!?!?! SQEEEE! OK, what do you want, I'll give you ANYTHING. Exept pokemon you can only get with SnD coins, cause I'm broke. If you go onto Trainer Chat, I'm usually on when I'm not playing PTD, TF2, or Vice City. Also, I do want 2 Eevee's. ----Jacob OK, how about I give you a Snorlax and two Eevees? -Champowsies I don't see why the hacked version thing affects the value. I still got the trio using hacked version. And will the Snorlax and Eevee's be free? ----Jacob Well when your account got deleted did you lose all your pokemon? -Champowsies It's not so much deleted as I can't get onto the account. I found 2 Eevee's, so you dont have to give me them. I'm gonna be in the Boundary Waters for the next week, so just keep it to yourself. ----Jacob ---If you want it, I have a Lv. 100 Snorlax (Hacked) that I would be willing to trade to you for something. Do you have any rare Shinnies or Shadows? -Champowsies The reason hacked guys detract from the value is that some people will trade really good things for unhacked guys --- Uhh, well, I'm only on Poke Tower 2. But I do have all 3 Eeveelutions. My Dugtrio is being a freakin' retard and not fissureing the giant Snorlax. I have one Red and Blue account so I can get shiny Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan, Kabuto and Omanyte, and MAYBE Areodactyl and shiny Areodactyl. How did you do those without losing any candy? And Vermillion City, I always had trouble with that one. -----Jacob ---Well I didn't actually do the Aerodactyl things, i just traded for them. But do you have any non-achievement pokemon? -Champowsies ----I told you I have all 3 Eeveelutions. But dude, I'm on the route before Fushia gym. No shinys yet, I will check back later. I'm searching for a Lapras as well. ----Jacob